


His Own Man

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William sets out to prove that he can be independent</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Man

Sneaking out had been the hardest part of the whole night. Once William was outside, he'd headed for the tavern Angelus had taken him to a few nights ago. A big, beefy man had joined him not long after he'd sat down, and they shared a few pints together before William mentioned slipping outside. His prey had jumped at the opportunity to get him alone, and the rest had been child's play.

And what a thrill it was when his fangs slid into the man's neck and his strength alone held him motionless! No sire standing over him, no voice whispering in his ear, no hands pulling him away before he'd had a chance to drink his fill. No, this was all his own doing, and when he finally let the body fall in a crumpled heap at his feet, William was exhilarated, his head spinning with the thrill of conquest and the hot rush of blood. He'd made his first solo kill, and he felt like he could conquer the world! Angelus would have to accept him as an equal now. His sire had once told him he didn't make a kill on his own for well over a year after his turning, and here William had done just that after only a few months.

Yes, he was truly his own master now, a vampire to be feared and respected, not instructed like he was some child! And if Angelus couldn't see that, then William would just have to - “Well, what have we here?”

William spun around to confront the silken purr from the shadows behind him, the sudden movement making his head pound. Angelus stepped out of the darkness, surveying both the body on the ground and the young vampire over him. “Decided to do a little hunting on your own, did you?”

“I was hungry,” he replied, wincing inwardly at how feeble the explanation sounded.

“I can see that. So hungry that you couldn't be bothered to come to me for it, was that it?” Angelus' lazy amusement vanished in the blink of an eye, and before William could think, he was on him, shoving him back into the brick wall. “Were you starving, then, that you disobeyed me and came out by yourself?”

William had to bite his tongue to keep from trying to stammer out a plea for mercy. No, he reminded himself, no begging, no quailing, no need to account to him for anything. He'd made his kill and he wasn't going to be that pathetic fledgling any longer! “I was hungry,” he repeated, tilting his head back to look up into the dark eyes, defiance written all over his face. “And I'm my own man now, so I eat when I feel like it.”

Angelus growled, ready to tear the brat apart for the blatant way he'd flouted the basic rules, when he suddenly remembered one of his own early lessons. He'd bring this headstrong childe to heel yet, the same way his sire had taught him to mind her, and he'd enjoy the teaching every bit as much as she had. Keeping one hand pressed flat against William's chest to hold him still, he brushed the other lightly against his crotch. “Seems you're hungry for more than just blood,” he purred.

The first touch sent electricity sizzling through him. Lust fired in his blood, igniting a desire that he hadn't been aware of until that second. “Bloody hell,” William gasped. He tried to shift, to get more contact, but Angelus didn't oblige, just teased him with a light touch that really shouldn't be as pleasurable as it was.

Angelus stroked the straining bulge with one finger, a slow smile forming as he watched the reaction. William was a natural sensualist, easy to arouse as it was, and with all that blood- oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy putting him through his paces! “Something you need, Will?”

“Touch me.” He barely managed to hold back the 'please' that hovered on his lips, telling himself that he couldn't beg like he would have at any other time. This was about making a stand and proving that he didn't need his sire to fend for him anymore.

“I am - don't you feel it?” But he lightened the pressure of his finger, barely caressing the fabric at all.

William bit his lip, then moaned as a wave of need swept over him. “Please.” The word flew out without thought, and he burned with shame at it, but he couldn't hold back the plea for more. “Angelus, please... I need... I need more.”

His sire raised one eyebrow, then pressed hard against the little knot of nerves just below the tip of his cock. Burning pleasure engulfed him with the single touch, and William moaned as he throbbed and came in his pants, soaking the cloth within seconds. It was humiliating, to come so easily, but at that moment, he didn't care, and when Angelus didn't immediately backhand him to the ground, he hoped it meant Angelus didn't, either.

When the harsh desire eased, William opened his eyes and looked up at Angelus, giving him a slightly abashed smile. “Guess I was more worked up than I thought,” he offered, grateful that vampires couldn't blush.

“So I see.” Angelus glanced down at the spreading wet spot on the front of his pants with a smile. He curled his hand around William's still erect prick and squeezed, then started to stroke him again, fast and hard, pumping him mercilessly. “Not done yet, are you, boy?”

With the first full stroke, William's hips bucked forward, and a groan tore free. He felt his cock harden further in Angelus' grasp, and the fast pace his sire set was almost enough to unman him immediately. “Oh, God!”

Angelus laughed. “No, just me.” He worked the younger man's dick with short, hard strokes, twisting his wrist and thumbing the tip through the wet cloth. When William cried out and came again, he didn't give him any respite, but kept going, forcing him to another immediate erection. Blue eyes fluttered open, dazed and dark with lust, and Angelus whispered, “Have you figured it out, then?”

He knew something was wrong, knew that he shouldn't still be this erect after two powerful climaxes in such a short period, and when he caught sight of Angelus' smile, he knew it had to be somehow related to his kill. But he didn't understand how - he'd been aroused by feeding before, but not like this, not so hard that he thought he might burst. So what was different about this time? “W - why?” he gasped, thrusting up into Angelus' fist.

“You've glutted yourself on blood, boy,” Angelus told him, licking a path of his neck. Teeth closed on his ear, and a low growl made him shiver and moan. “This much blood, hot and fresh from the living... you're too young for it, and you can't control the response.”

Realization hit him in the pit of his stomach as Angelus twisted his hand and his balls drew tight. No control over his response, no way to fight the need that was dragging him under time and time again. “How long?”

A flash of teeth glinted as Angelus smirked. “Now that's hard to say. Maybe a few hours, maybe all night. Maybe even into tomorrow.” His own torment had lasted almost a full day, and from the way William had torn into his prey, he didn't doubt his childe's would be similar. “I'd offer to see you through it, but you're your own man now, aren't you? You don't need a sire anymore.”

He was close, so close... and then Angelus pulled his hand back. “No!” William cried, desperate to get it back. “Please... I-”

“Yes?” Angelus asked, his voice almost gentle. “What d'you need, Will?”

The younger man lowered his eyes, unable to face him as he said it. “You. I need you.” One hand caught his chin and forced him to look up, and this time the words were easier. “I need my sire.”

“That's a good lad.” Angelus took hold of him once more and began to stroke him. “Such a good boy, Will.'

His sire's approving words and hard squeeze sent him over the edge once more, and by now he knew he must look like one of the brothel boys he'd heard tell about, his pants clinging to his still aching cock, but when Angelus grabbed his hands up above his head and stepped forward to pin him to the wall, he didn't care. He could feel Angelus' prick pressing against his, hard as steel beneath the older man's trousers, and he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, clinging to him as his sire began to move.

“That's my boy,” Angelus mumbled, grinding the slender wrists against the brick, hips driving their cocks together in a hard rhythm. “You'll come all night for me, over and over again, won't you? Show me how much you need me - need my hands and mouth, my cock inside you. You want that, my boy?”

“Yes,” he panted. “God, yes!” He didn't know where his control had gone, could only hope it was the blood affecting him and that he'd be back to normal soon enough. Uncaring of the scene he might be offering any observers, he spread his legs and thrust back against Angelus, chasing his orgasm in a near frenzy of need.

Dark eyes glittered as Angelus let his own desire surface. “My boy,” he ground out. “Show me how you need it, Will. Come for me.”

The command stripped away any hope he might have had of making it last. His ragged moan bounced off the bricks as his cock pulsed and the world spun, leaving Angelus' hard body against his as the only reality, the only thing that mattered. William turned and bit his sire's shoulder, muffling his groan of release with the cloth.

Angelus grunted and then shoved hard up against him, and William's eyes went wide as he felt the hard shaft against his jerk. He could smell Angelus' climax, and the knowledge that his sire was actually doing that, coming in his pants as well, fucking him up against the wall in the alley, was incredibly enough to send him spiraling out of control yet again, star bursts of ecstasy fading into hollow darkness as he spent himself in hot waves that never seemed to end.

The body in his arms went limp, and Angelus chuckled as he looked down at his childe's slack features. He knew the games had barely started, that William wasn't even aware yet of how exquisitely painful his orgasms would grow to be, or how urgent the need would get if it wasn't answered immediately when it arouse. With a wicked grin, the vampire hoisted his boy up carefully and started for home, already anticipating the games to come. Oh yes, he was definitely going to enjoy this!


End file.
